Wie der Herbstwind
by Narue Inverse
Summary: No podía retenerla, pero tampoco le importaba, porque sabía que volvería a su lado. AustriaxHungría/RoderichxElizaveta


**Título:** Wie der Herbstwind

**Palabras: **785

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Himayura, porque si de mi dependiera, se retratarían más aspectos de la historia europea y habría personajes para Latinoamérica.

* * *

Austria podía considerarse, en muchos sentidos, un tipo con suerte.

Tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar. Una impresionante mansión que había ido amoldando a su personalidad con el paso de los años y a la que estaba tan acostumbrado como a ver el sol salir cada día. Recorrerla cada mañana era una rutina exquisita de la que, extrañamente, nunca se cansaba.

También estaba muy orgulloso de su posición, la cual le permitía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a tocar el piano… aunque muchas veces terminara siendo reprendido por sus superiores por descuidar sus responsabilidades a favor de su gran pasión por la música.

Pero esos sermones poco le importaban siempre que luego pudiera sentarse frente a su piano. Y mayor era la sensación de satisfacción si había alguien para escuchar lo que él tocaba. Porque Roderich no era un hombre que expresara fácilmente sus sentimientos si no era por medio de un instrumento musical, pero se sentía profundamente agradecido de tener gente a la que considerar amigos.

Suiza fue, de alguna manera, su mentor y su mejor amigo; Prusia había sido su primer rival, pero más tarde aprendería a verlo como a un camarada; Italia, bueno… el joven fue su particular dolor de cabeza en los primeros años que vivió en su casa, pero no tardó en apreciar su dulzura y buena voluntad para todo. También podía destacar a Alemania, quien tuvo una infinita paciencia con él, e incluso a España, pese a que muchas veces lo sacara de quicio…

Pero había una persona de la que realmente se consideraba afortunado de considerar alguien cercano a él.

Hungría.

No era la mujer más femenina del mundo, como bien suele anotar el albino, pero eso no quita que sea de las más bonitas que Roderich haya visto nunca. Tampoco es la típica cortesana, y mientras otra estaría sentada recatadamente, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para iniciar una pequeña aventura a cualquier lugar. Y qué decir cuando se encontraba en el fragor de la batalla, en el cual su carácter dulce se veía sustituido por una fiereza casi inexplicable.

Eran sumamente distintos, desde el carácter hasta la forma de actuar, pasando por las aficiones (el austriaco jamás entendería ese bizarro interés por las relaciones entre hombres) y las inquietudes… pero, con el paso del tiempo, habían aprendido a aceptarse y a apreciarse tal y como eran.

Sin embargo, había algo en la personalidad de la húngara que a Roderich le había costado mucho aceptar… y eran sus ansias de constante libertad, de ir por la vida de un lado a otro sin ataduras.

A Austria le gustaba contar con alguien a su lado, y desde el principio tuvieron problemas en ese aspecto. Sabía que Elizaveta estaba a gusto en su casa, hasta aceptó formar un gran imperio junto a él… pero no era suficiente como para sentirse eternamente retenida. Y ese fue su gran error, el querer tenerla siempre junto a él. Muchas fueron las batallas que se libraron, y sangre y lágrimas se derramaron inútilmente porque, cuando algo tiene que ocurrir, ocurre.

Pero es que a veces, los miedos y las inseguridades te nublan la vista… y el temor a perderla, a que no volviera a su lado, lo volvía completamente ciego.

Un día, todo acabó. Tuvieron que separarse, y sin saber por cuanto tiempo, pues un telón de acero los mantenía separados firmemente. Sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad.

Las melancólicas notas que salían de sus dedos reflejaban aquellos pensamientos a la perfección, mientras que, con los ojos cerrados, transmitía sus sentimientos a cada una de las teclas de marfil.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y escuchaba atentamente su música. Sonrió. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Y con una agilidad que sólo la confiere años de intensa práctica, cambió aquella triste melodía por una más animada, casi eufórica.

La persona a su lado rió suavemente, y aquel sonido le pareció el más delicioso en esos momentos.

— ¿Tú de nuevo por aquí, Elizaveta? -preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa.

Hungría volvió a reír. Era como si le hiciera gracia que siempre supiera cuando se trataba de ella.

— Me apetecía venir.

Roderich acabó la canción y abrió los ojos, volteándose a mirarla directamente. Aquellos vivaces ojos verdes y esa amable sonrisa eran el premio más gratificante que podía encontrar tras cada actuación. Alzó la mano y tomó unos mechones de su cabello, sintiendo al acariciarlos un cosquilleo similar al de la brisa danzar entre sus dedos.

— Me alegro.

Al final, acabó aceptando aquella parte de su naturaleza. No podía retenerla, pero ya no le importaba, porque sabía que volvería a su lado como el viento que acompaña a cada otoño.

* * *

¡Siiii! Mi primera contribución de esta pareja, que ya le tenía ganas xD Realmente me agradan otras parejas que los incluyan, pero ellos siempre serán mis favoritos :3 Y seguiré aportando de ellos, que necesitan más amor...

El título hace referencia a la última frase de Roderich, y significa "Como el viento de otoño" en alemán. Con respecto a la historia, me hubiera gustado ser más concisa en el tema de las revoluciones, porque realmente hubieron muchas durante la convivencia de Austria y Hungría, pero entonces la historia se quedaba muy recargada para lo que realmente quería decir... ¡esto es para quitar el topicazo de pareja perfecta! Porque, aunque tengan esa apariencia ideal, no lo fueron del todo, y ni Roderich es el típico hombre ni Elizaveta la típica mujer. Es igual lo de que ella se la pasa pegando a Prusia con la sartén, habrá momentos, pero no son todos xD

Sólo puedo decir (terminando la biblia de comentario xD) que ha sido un placer escribir esto. Saludos!


End file.
